colinuxfandomcom-20200214-history
VoyageLinux
Category:Distributions Category:Debian Install Debian Voyage Linux. Voyage linux,http://www.voyage.hk/software/voyage.html, is a small firewall linux distro. Voyage is built on a readonly file system. Voyage never writes to the file system unless you remountrw. voyage and colinux can be installed and run from a usb thumb drive. =Colinux Install= Download coLinux 0.6.3+ Down load colinux 0.6.3 from http://www.colinux.org/. Install Start coLinux-0.6.3.exe #GUI Installer Next. I Agree. Next c:\colinux Next. Pick Debian, Install popup “Continue Anyway” Finish Unbzip Debian-3.0r2.ext3-mit-backports.1gb I used winrar. coLinuxRunning talks about using bzip2. http://gnuwin32.sourceforge.net/packages/bzip2.htm. bunzip2 Debian-3.0r0.ext3.1gb.bz2 Test Boot Test boot from the command line,CommandLineReference: colinux-daemon kernel=vmlinux cobd0=Debian-3.0r2.ext3-mit-backports.1gb cofs0=c:\ root=/dev/cobd0 eth0=slirp =Debian Boot= Download Blank Filesystem Voyage will run off of 64MB file system. You can install your own application if the 128MB file is used. Download the fs files from http://gniarf.nerim.net/colinux/fs/. bunzip2 fs_128Mb.bz2 Boot create startDebianCoLinux.cmd and add cobd1=blank to the commad line. ::startDebianCoLinux.cmd colinux-daemon -t nt kernel=vmlinux cobd0=Debian-3.0r2.ext3-mit-backports.1gb cobd1=fs_128Mb cofs0=c:\ root=/dev/cobd0 eth0=slirp :: -t nt will allow cut and paste Login Login: root Password: root Edit Network use nano to edit /etc/network/interfaces for dhcp. # change to auto eth0 iface eth0 inet dhcp #iface eth0 inet static # address 192.168.0.40 # netmask 255.255.255.0 # gateway 192.168.0.1 Bounce eth0 ifdown eth0 ifup eth0 ifconfig colinux:/# ifconfig eth0 Link encap:Ethernet HWaddr 00:FF:B3:1E:08:00 inet addr:10.0.2.15 Bcast:10.0.2.255 Mask:255.255.255.0 UP BROADCAST RUNNING MULTICAST MTU:1500 Metric:1 RX packets:5 errors:0 dropped:0 overruns:0 frame:0 TX packets:6 errors:0 dropped:0 overruns:0 carrier:0 collisions:0 txqueuelen:1000 RX bytes:1971 (1.9 KiB) TX bytes:1728 (1.6 KiB) Interrupt:2 lo Link encap:Local Loopback inet addr:127.0.0.1 Mask:255.0.0.0 UP LOOPBACK RUNNING MTU:16436 Metric:1 RX packets:0 errors:0 dropped:0 overruns:0 frame:0 TX packets:0 errors:0 dropped:0 overruns:0 carrier:0 collisions:0 txqueuelen:0 RX bytes:0 (0.0 b) TX bytes:0 (0.0 b) Make Filesystem Put a ext3 file system on the disk that voyage will be loaded. colinux:~# mkfs -t ext3 /dev/cobd1 mke2fs 1.27 (8-Mar-2002) Filesystem label= OS type: Linux Block size=1024 (log=0) Fragment size=1024 (log=0) 32768 inodes, 131072 blocks 6553 blocks (5.00%) reserved for the super user First data block=1 16 block groups 8192 blocks per group, 8192 fragments per group 2048 inodes per group Superblock backups stored on blocks: 8193, 24577, 40961, 57345, 73729 Writing inode tables: done Writing superblocks and filesystem accounting information: done This filesystem will be automatically checked every 33 mounts or 180 days, whichever comes first. Use tune2fs -c or -i to override. Tune Filesystem Voyage is normally loaded on compact flash. Tune the filesystem not to run fsck. colinux:~# tune2fs -c 0 /dev/cobd1 tune2fs 1.27 (8-Mar-2002) Setting maximal mount count to -1 Install Wget apt-get install wget =Get Voyage= Download and untar in a temp space mkdir tmp cd tmp wget http://au.voyage.hk/download/voyage/voyage-0.2.tar.gz mount mount the new file system on /mnt mkdir /mnt/voyage-0.2 mount -t ext3 /dev/cobd1 /mnt/voyage-0.2 colinux:~/tmp# mount -t ext3 /dev/cobd1 /mnt/voyage-0.2 EXT3 FS on cobd1, internal journal EXT3-fs: mounted filesystem with ordered data mode. colinux:~/tmp# kjournald starting. Commit interval 5 seconds Untar cd /mnt tar -xvzf /root/tmp/voyage-0.2.tar.gz remount cd / umount /mnt/voyage-0.2 mount -t ext3 /dev/cobd1 /mnt/ add /mnt/etc/hosts echo 127.0.0.1 localhost.localdomain localhost voyage > /mnt/etc/hosts Fix Secure Login echo /rw/dev/tty1 >> /mnt/etc/securetty echo /rw/dev/tty2 >> /mnt/etc/securetty echo /rw/dev/tty3 >> /mnt/etc/securetty echo /rw/dev/tty4 >> /mnt/etc/securetty echo /rw/dev/tty5 >> /mnt/etc/securetty echo /rw/dev/tty6 >> /mnt/etc/securetty remove unused stuff Note: skip this step if you plan to burn this image on real hardware latter. rm -rf /mnt/lib/modules/2.6.15-486-voyage rm -rf /mnt/lib/modules/*-co-* rm -rf /mnt/boot/* edit fstab for root device nano /mnt/etc/fstab /dev/cobd0 / ext3 defaults,noatime,rw 0 0 #/dev/hda1 / ext2 defaults,noatime,rw 0 0 proc /proc proc defaults 0 0 tmpfs /rw tmpfs defaults,size=8M 0 0 remove old ssh keys rm /mnt/etc/ssh/ssh_host_rsa_key rm /mnt/etc/ssh/ssh_host_dsa_key Mknode Cobd Create the coLinux block devnodes: I'm sure the coLinux devices have some addvantage over the /dev/hdX type of device. mknod /mnt/dev/cobd b 117 0; for i in 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 ; do mknod /mnt/dev/cobd$i b 117 $i; done umount umount /mnt rm -rf /mnt/voyage-0.2 Shutdown your system and boot the new fs Rename the image file to voyage.ext3. =Boot Voyage = colinux 0.6.3 and 0.7.1-hn13 Put this command line in a file called startVoyageCoLinux.cmd. This will make it easy to start. ::startVoyageCoLinux.cmd colinux-daemon -t nt kernel=vmlinux cobd0=voyage.ext3 initrd=initrd.gz cofs0=c:\ root=/dev/cobd0 eth0=slirp eth1=tuntap :: -t nt allows for copy and paste colinux 0.6.3 If the root fails to mount on startup. remove initrd=initrd.gz. ::startVoyageCoLinux.cmd colinux-daemon -t nt kernel=vmlinux cobd0=voyage.ext3 cofs0=c:\ root=/dev/cobd0 eth0=slirp eth1=tuntap :: -t nt allows for copy and paste Voyage Login Login : root Password : voyage Note: For Colinux the password did not show up until the 6 th login? See "Fix Secure Login" Read Only???? Voyage is a Flash base Linux Distro the file system is always read only. Before changes are made, the file system must be remounted read / write. remountrw What next.... fix tap an slrp fix the routing build the firewall. Interfaces edit /etc/network/interfaces slirp is setup on eth0,10.0.2.15. Edit eth1 for dhcp service. Use a subnet plan for openvpn. #/etc/network/interfaces auto lo iface lo inet loopback auto eth0 iface eth0 inet dhcp auto eth1 iface eth1 inet static address 10.1.20.1 netmask 255.255.255.0 broadcast 10.1.20.255 up nat.sh eth1 eth0 "10.200.1.15/24" shutdown and reboot =poor mans vpn= Add gateway option, -g, to allow 10.1.20.1 to act as a samba server. \\10.1.20.1\share can be accessed on the remote machine...... clean up. login and use ssh.. .... clean up ssh host.domain.tld -L 139.127.0.0.1:139 -g =Status= At this point voyage linux is installed and working on your system You can ssh to 10.1.20.1 and login as root. Using the poor mans vpn you can port foward services to 10.1.20.1. Voyage linux is almost ready for a thumb drive I have started a page OpenVPN to install OpenVpn 2.0 on colinux Voyage Base. Stop here This is just some of my notes. Thumb drive install ( untested working notes.) < This will not work out of the box. If you have time, edit this with the correct instructions> copy colinux directoy to your thumb drive. :: batch file install of colinux colinux-daemon –install-driver .\netdriver\tapcontrol.exe install OemWin2k.inf TAP0801co colinux is working from the thumb drive :: start voyage.cmd colinux-daemon -t nt kernel=vmlinux cobd0=voyage.ext3 initrd=initrd.gz cofs0=c:\ root=/dev/cobd0 eth0=slirp eth1=tuntap Thumb drive install need work. This may be the start of a knoppix live build. Time will tell. NicholasASchembri State College PA,USA ---- ----MassTranslated on Sun Apr 23 17:37:01 UTC 2006